1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to electrical switches for home and commercial use and more particularly to switches of the toggle-type operated by a toggle handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the usual toggle-type switch the toggle handle is supported for pivotal movement with respect to the housing and moved by the switch operator. The lower end of the toggle handle is spring loaded to take one of two over-center positions. By providing suitable contacts, such over-center mechanisms give positive on/off operation as well as single pole, double throw and double pole, double throw switch operations. Momentary switches are more difficult to make because there is no positive feel that the switch has been closed and center-off switches are not possible at all. Additionally, complex spring arrangements are required to position the movable central pole on both single and double pole switches. Also, the over-center spring action causes the poles to snap from one set position to the other making the switch reasonably noisy.